Melody of Soul
by Bryan Andrew Cho
Summary: ini hanya kisah sederhana tentang cinta kami, cinta paling indah sekaligus paling menyakitkan dalam hidup. KyuBum x KyuMin
1. pecahan masa lalu

**PECAHAN MASA LALU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pair : KyuBum x KyuMin**

**Disclaimer : semua milik Tuhan kecuali Kibum itu milik saya seorang #maksa**

**Cast pengenya buat saya dan fict ini milik saya**

**Warning : Typos, Gaje, BL, Fast Chanel, Gc, siapkan penggaruk bagi yang bosan**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**Dan **

**Tinggalkan jejak ya.?**

**.**

**.**

"yak.. tunggu aku Hyung." Teriak seorang bocah yang memiliki tinggi lebih dari rata-rata anak seusianya itu memanggil seorang namja bersurai merah yang tak kalah tinggi darinya yang semakin mempercepat langkahnya tanpa mempedulikan namja lain yang kini mengejarnya dibelakang.

"cepatlah Min." Sunggut sang bocah berambut merah itu sambil menghentikan langkahnya, tak tega juga meninggalkan sepupunya yang menjulan itu

"hoshh.. aku lelah Zhoumi." Teriak namja kecil bernama lengkap Cho Changmin itu kesal saat dirinya sudah ada di depan sepupunya, nafasnya masih tersengal-sengal karena sudah berlari sejak setengah jam yang lalu dan dia ingin mengutuk Appanya yang mengajaknya berlibur ke kampung halaman sang Appa yang membosankan –menurutnya dan hell dia harus berlari sangat jauh salahkan dirinya yang terbiasa hidup di kota dengan segala fasilitas mewah yang mengitarinya dan sekarang dia harus berlari sangat jauh.

Zhoumi berdecak kesal dan sungguh rasanya dia ingin meinggalkan saja sepupunya itu yang tak berhenti merengek seperti anak kecil yah.. walaupun sebenarnya mereka memang tergolong masih anak kecil.

"ish.. cepatlah Min, apa kau tak khawatir dengan Kyu Ahjussi?"

"tentu saja Ge, tapi tenang sajalah tak mungkin ada hal buruk yang terjadi dengan Appa." Sunggut Changmin kesal sambil sesekali mengatur nafasnya yang masih terengah-engah.

Zhoumi memutar bola matanya kesal, sejak kedatangan Changmin sekeluarga dirumahnya selalu saja terjadi perang mulut dengan sepupu yang sudah lama tak ditemuinya itu.

Kembali namja berambut merah itu menghela nafas berat karena toh percuma dia berdebat tak akan menang karena dia terlalu menyayangi sepupu satu-satunya itu.

"sepertinya apinya sudah padam." Ucap Changmin sembari memakan satu persatu keripik kentang yang entah diperolehnya dari mana tanganya menunjuk kearah depan dimana tampak kepulan asap besar menghiasi langit sore

"kuharap Kyu ahjussi baik-baik saja." Gumam Zhoumi yang menimbulkan kikikan geli dari Changmin, dengan erat dirangkulnya pundak saudaranya itu sambil berjalan santai menuju ke arah sumber asap itu berasal.

.

.

.

"yak.. berhenti memandangi aku seperti itu." Sunggut namja berambut ikal yang kini tengah menatap jengah seorang namja yang jauh lebih muda darinya yang masih bersandar pada pohon besar yang ada di dekatnya.

Tak ada jawaban dari namja berwajah manis itu meski kini hanya ekspresi datar yang ditampilkan wajahnya tapi tak sedikitpun mengurangi kadar gula yang terkandung di wajahnya.

Namja paruh baya itu merenggut kesal sambil sesekali memainkan kail pancingnya sebelum melemparnya ke sungai secara kasar.

"berhenti bersikap ceroboh." Ucap namja yang bersandar di pohon itu dengan nada dingin.

"itu bukan salahku Bummie." Sunggut namja ikal itu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, mengajukan aksi protes meski sebuah senyum kecil sempat menghiasi wajahnya beberapa detik karena sang lawan bicara sudah tak mendiamkannya lagi.

Namja yang bersandar di pohon itu –Kim Kibum melembutkan tatapannya pada sesosok namja lain yang kini menatapnya dengan puppy eye yang menggemaskan sambil menyungingkan senyum polos yang terlihat sangat .

Jika saja Kibum tak ingat bahwa dia sedang marah sekarang maka sekarang mungkin bibir mereka telah menyatu.

"Bummie.." panggil sang namja sambil mengerjabkan matanya lucu –dimata Kibum tentunya.

"hm.."

"kau masih marah.?''

"ani, aku tak akan marah padamu Kyu." Ucap Kibum lembut sambil memamerkan Killer Smilenya yang sontak membuat namja dihadapnnya –Kyuhyun berbullshing ria.

"APPA.." sebuah teriakan cempreng terdengar mengganggu kegiatan saling tatap Kyuhyun dan Kibum.

Dengan kesal Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi, aish.. jarang-jarang dia dapat momen bagus begini.

"ahjusi, baik-baik saja.?" Tanya Zhoumi sambil memutar-mutar tubuh Kyuhyun memastikan bahwa kondisi adik Appanya itu masih dalam kondisi baik tanpa lecet apapun.

"siapa yang membangunkan Appa.?" Tanya Changmin sambil sesekali menjilati jarinya yang masih tersisa serpihan keripik, ai.. anak itu masih kelaparan rupanya.

"apa Min tak senang kalau Appa baik-baik saja.?" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memasang wajah memelas yang cukup imut di wajah evilnya tapi sepertinya itu tak mempan pada bocah yang ada di hdapannya itu.

"ish.. Appa berhenti memasang ekspresi menjijikan begitu, kau bukan anak remaja lagi pak tua yang sudah berkepala tiga." Sunggut Changmin kesal

Tuing..

Sebuah siku-siku tampak di wajah seorang Cho Kyuhyun, sepertinya dia akan menceburkan anak semata wayangnya itu ke sungai sebagai ganti umpan kailnya.

"yak.. Cho Changmin.." teriak Kyuhyun kesal dan sebelum namja bersurai ikal itu benar-benar menceburkan sang anak seseorang yang memiliki insting paling bagus disana segera menyeretnya pergi menjauh.

"ayo Ahjusi kita pulang, Sungmin Ahjuma pasti sudah menunggu kita." Ucap Zhoumi sambil menarik-narik tubuh yang jauh lebih besar darinya itu menjauh.

Changmin memutar matanya bosan, namja jangkung itu hendak melangkahkan kakinya menyusul sang Appa jika saja ujung matanya tak mendapati sosok yang tengah menatap intens ke arahnya.

"nugu.?" Tanya Changmin sambil menatap sosok yang berada tak jauh darinya itu,

Cantik..

Satu kata itu langsung memenuhi seluruh pkiran namja kecil itu takala mendapati namja yang kemungkinan masih berstatus siswa Senior High School itu meski dia tau sosok yang ada di depannya ini adalah seorang namja.

Tak ada percakapan yang terjadi diantara keduanya, hanya tatapan mereka yang beradu

Perasaan damai menyeruak ke relung hati Changmin saat Kibum memberikan seberkas senyum tipis padanya.

"apa Hyung tak kedinginan.?" Tanya Changmin tersadar jika sosok namja cantik yang tersenyum padanya itu sudah basah kuyup dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, bahkan kulit putihnya tampak tercetak jelas dari kemeja putih panjang yang dipakainya.

"Min cepatlah, nanti Eommamu marah." Teriak Zhoumi yang sedikit menggangu gendang telinga Changmin, sekejap tatapanya beralih pada sang sepupu yang sudah berada cukup jauh darinya.

"ah,, Hyung.. eh.?"

Changmin mengerjitkan alisnya bingung saat sosok namja manis itu tak ada lagi di tempatnya semula, sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal namja kecil itu berlari menyusul sang Appa.

.

.

.

**Taaarrrangg #muncul pke gaya sailor moon**

**Bawak FF baru dan nambah hutang lagi**

**Jujur sebenarnya FF Author yang lain udah pada kelar**

**Dan dengan nistanya virus sialan hapus itu FF sampai 4x **

**4x Loh Author ngetik ulang? **

**Dan sepertinya Author putus asa #LOL**

**So readers jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak biar Author yang sedang merana ini bisa MOVE ON**

**Biar tau ne harus lanjut apa gak?**

**Gomawo m^^m**


	2. Tears

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pair : KyuBum x KyuMin**

**Disclaimer : semua milik Tuhan kecuali Kibum itu milik saya seorang #maksa**

**Cast pengenya buat saya dan fict ini milik saya**

**Warning : Typos, Gaje, BL, Fast Chanel, Gc, siapkan penggaruk bagi yang bosan**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**Dan **

**Tinggalkan jejak ya.?**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

"eomma.. nyam..mana susu Min.?" Teriak seorang bocah berumuran sepuluh tahun sambil sesekali menyendokkan beberapa nasi goreng ke mulutnya secara lahap.

"makan yang benar nanti tersedak." Ucap sang namja paruh baya yang kini sibuk membaca koran paginya,

"makan yang benar." Kali ini seorang yeoja cantik yang muncul, masih dengan apron yang melekat di tubuhnya yeoja cantik itu merebut koran yang tengah dibaca sang suami yang langsung saja membuat sang korban menekuk wajah.

Yeoja cantik itu –lee Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya diantara sang suami yang masih cemberut dan sang anak yang sibuk makan, ah –rasanya dia sedang mengurus dua anak saja.

"ayolah yeobo jangan cemberut begitu, nanti kau jelek." Ucap Sungmin mencoba merayu sang suami

"Appa memang jelek dan tua." Celetuk suara Changmin yang langsung saja membuahkan tatapan maut dari sang Appa –Cho Kyuhyun.

" aish... anak durhaka." Gerutu Kyuhyun dan segera mengeser posisi duduknya beranjak dari kursi

"mau kemana.?"

Sungmin menatap heran pada sang suami, lagipula ini masih terlalu pagi untuk jalan-jalan lagpula ini perdesaan bukan perkotaan dan pastinya udara diluar masih sangat dingin

"ayo jalan-jalan." Ucap Kyuhyun bersemangat sambil melepaskan tinjunya di udara

.

.

.

"gomawo, emm.. Cho Kyuhyun imnida."

Namja tampan err.. cantik itu tak bergeming, onyx hitam sekelam malam itu masih menatap dingin pada sososk Kyuhyun yang kini masih meringis kesakitan,

Namja cantik itu berjongkok di depan Kyuhyun membuat namja bersurai ikal itu mengernyitkan alisnya bingung,

"kau kenapa.?" Tanya Kyuhyun polos

Namja cantik itu menghela nafasnya lelah. "naiklah." Ucapnya sambil menghadapkan punggungnya pada Kyuhyun

Diam..

Tak ada respon dari seorang namja yang terkenal jahil itu, bukan.. dia bukan tak mengerti maksud ucapan namja cantik yang ada di hadapannya itu hanya saja dia err.. katakanlah dia terpesona pada suara bass yang terdengar berat tapi sanggat menggoda di telinga seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menghapus pikiran pervert yang mulai menghampirinya.

"gwenchana.?"

Kembali suara indah itu menyapa gendang telinga seorang Cho Kyuhyun dan kini namja tampa bersurai ikal itu hanya menatap syok pada pemandangan di depannya, namja manis yang suaranya sudah mengearkan hatinya itu kini mendekat ke arahnya mengeliminasi jarak antara mereka dan bibir itu –sepertinya itu hanya khayalan seorang Kyuhyun saja nyatanya namja cantik itu hanya menatap bingung ke arah namja yang sungguh tampak bodoh di hadapannya sekarang.

"hei, kau mau mati disini.?"

Kyuhyun tersentak dari lamunannya mengaggumi wajah cantik yang terhampar di depannya, namja itu mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya imut walau sebenarnya tak cocok pada wajah evilnya itu dan jelas Kyuhyun melihat semburat merah menjalar di pipi chubby namja yang ada di depannya.

Apa ini artinya cintanya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan?

Aih.. andai saja kakinya sedang tak terkilir mungkin dia sudah melonjak senang sambil menyanyikan lagu Dora kesanyangannya.

"aish.. kau menyebalkan, lihat sekarang badanku sudah memerah." Gumam namja cantik itu kesal

Kyuhyun melongo tak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya, memang benar wajah namja cantik itu mulai memerah menyamarkan kulit putihnya dan juga mulai tampak pada leher dan lengannya dan apa ini artinya cinta Kyuhyun masih bertepuk-tepuk?

Ah –bisakah ini disebut cinta?

"apa tidak apa-apa.?" Tanya Kyuhyun sedikit ragu setelah melihat postur namja yang seumuran dengannya itu bahkan tak lebih tinggi darinya

"aku kuat." Jawabnya kini dengan nada yang lebih terdengar ramah

Kyuhyun mengangguk, tentu saja dia percaya setelah melihat namja berkulit seputih salju itu menghajar lima orang anak laki-laki seorang diri, dan dengan sedikit gugup Kyuhyun memeluk punggung itu,

Hangat dan nyaman dan sepanjang perjalanan Kyuhyun berdoa semoga namja yang mendukungnya ini tak mendengar detak jantungnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

Aku berjalan seorang diri di pagi yang dingin ini, tujuanku hanya satu tempat meuju tempat dimana biasanya aku menghabiskan waktu dengan seseorang dulu.

Tersenyum getir saat kaki ini telah membawaku ke sebuah pohon mapple yang kini sudah berubah daunnya berwarna kemerahan, indah dan menyedihkan disaat yang bersamaan saat menyaksikan satu persatu daun yang berguguran itu.

Pohon ini masih sama seperti belasan tahun yang lalu, tetap kokoh dan indah yang berbeda hanya pemandangannya saja

Dulu.. selalu ada dua namja yang duduk dibawahnya menghabiskan hari dengan melakukan banyak hal dibawahnya.

Kelebat bayang itu muncul lagi, menampakkan dua orang namja sebaya yang berumuran sekitar tujuhbelas tahun yang tengah asik menyandarkan diri mereka di pohon, ani –hanya seorang yang menyandarkan dirinya di pohon sementara namja lain hanya menatap namja yang terlelap itu dengan senyum merekah diwajahnya.

dengan alasan apa seseorang itu dianggap aneh?

Apa dari penampilannya yang berbeda dari orang-orang pada umumnya?

Apa sifat dan kebiasaannya yang sedikit atau banyak menyimpang dari orang-orang pada umumnya?

Atau berbagai alasan lain yang membuat seseorang dianggap aneh oleh lingkungannya?

sekarang aku disini, berhadapan dengan seseorang yang kuanggap aneh, sungguh –namja pertama yang mebuatku tak bisa tidur, apa yang aneh darinya?

Fisik dan penampilannya yang berbeda dari orang pada umumnya.?

coba aku perhatikan sekali lagi, wajah putih mulus tanpa noda dengan kulit seputih salju dan aku yakin kulit itu pasti sangat lembut melebihi seorang yeoja yang sering bolak-balik ke salon, bibirnya semerah darah dan terlihat sangat menggoda dan well sepertinya itu bukan kekurangan dan lihat apa yang aneh dari namja yang kini tengah tertidur dengan wajah damai sambil menyandar di pohon ini?

begitu damai dan bila ada yang mengatakan aku di surga mungkin itu benar karena rasanya sekarang aku sedang menatap langsung sosok malaikat cantik yang sedang menutup onyx hitam indahnya, sangat indah ya.. walaupun saat onyx itu terbuka aku tak akan menemukan penuturan lembut yang mengambarkan sosok malaikat darinya tapi well itulah yang aku sukai darinya, kembali pada diri namja yang aku bilang aneh ini, jujur jika dilihat dari fisik namja ini memang berbeda dengan orang kebanyakan, terlalu cantik untuk ukuran seorang namja dan bahkan masih menjadi yang tercantik bila disandingkan dengan para yeoja yang pernah kutemui, dan kini aku kembali tenggelam dalam pesona namja yang selalu kusebut aneh ini.

Namja cantik, baik hati dan jenius terlalu sempurna bukan? Tapi bukannya tak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini

Namja cantik ini tak bisa terkena matahari langsung, tak bisa berada di bawah guyuran hujan secara langsung, tak boleh kedinginan dan tak boleh kepanasan bagai benda rapuh yang akan sangat mudah hancur, tubuhnya akan memerah seperti kepiting rebus dan lebih lanjut namja cantik itu akan pingsan dan setelahnya apa yang kalian pikir akan terjadi.? Entahlah aku bahkan terlalu takut membayangkannya.

Kelainan yang mebuatnya sedikit dikucilkan orang disekitarnya, yang mebuatnya terlihat tertutup dan hal itu pula yang selalu membuat mata indah itu selalu terluka.

"saranghae Bummie." Ucapku pelan sambil mengecup bibir merah yang ada di depanku, hanya kecupan ringan untuk mebuktikan tulus cintaku padanya meski mungkin aku akan membuatnya terluka.

.

.

.

Bugh..

"APA KAU BODOH HAH? APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SAMPAI KYUHYUN BABAK BELUR BEGINI.?!" Teriak Appa menggema ke segala penjuru mansion kami, tangan itu masih terkepal kuat dan siap kembali melayangkan tinjunya kepada seseorang yang kini sudah tesungkur di lantai dengan sudut bibir yang mengeluarkan darah.

"mianhe." Suara berat itu terdengar jelas, semakin membuat Appa meggeram kesal

"DASAR ANJ**G TAK BERGUNA."

Cukup, kali ini Appa kelewatan

Kurengkuh tubuh yang kini terlihat menyedihkan itu dalam pelukanku, tak peduli meski Appa akan marah besar akan hal ini aku hanya ingin membantu orang yang aku cintai hanya itu.

"Appa.. Bummie tak bersalah, tadi.. aa..ku sendiri yang menyuruhnya pulang duluan." Cicitku pelan, aku sangat takut pada sosok pria yang berstatus sebagai Appaku

"jangan membelanya Kyu, kemarilah Appa tak meu menyakitimu." Ucap Appa pelan sambil menggulurkan tangannya padaku

Meggeleng..

Aku tak mau melepaskan pelukanku dari Kibum walau dia sudah sedikit memberontak minta dilepaskan

"Kyu, jangan menentang Appamu, ne.?"

Dan lihatlah apa yang dilakukan namja babbo ini, dia tersenyum lembut padaku dan mau tak mau aku mengangguk

"tapi Appa tak boleh memukul Bummie lagi."

"ne, ayo kemari Appa obati lukamu."

.

.

.

Mata indah itu menutup, terpejam dan aku tak akan bisa melihatnya lagi?

Hatiku sakit terlebih akulah yang menyebabkan ini semua

Kebodohanku yang membuatnya kembali terluka

Ini salahku dan berapa kalipun aku menyangkal semuanya akan kembali melukainya

Sejak awal meskinya aku tak menyeretnya terlalu jauh

Membawanya dalam lingkaran hitam yang selalu membuatnya terluka

Harusnya aku menyerah saat pertama

Harusnya aku melepasnya saat dia akan pergi

Harusnya aku bisa menghentikan ini semua dan melindunginya

Harusnya aku bisa jika saja aku bukan pengecut

Harusnya..

Hanya saja semuanya percuma..

Tuhan.. aku mohon satu kali ini saja, aku ingin melihatnya lagi

_Sore itu, di tepi sungai tempat biasa kami bermain bersama anak-anak lain _

_Memancing ikan, aish suatu hal kelihatannya mudah tapi ternyata sangat sulit untuk dilakukan_

_"hei, anak kota? Apa kau belum bisa menangkap ikan?" cibir seorang namja yang kini memamerkan kailnya yang sudah berhasil menagkap seekor ikan berukuran sedang_

_Aku berdecih, terlalu malas menaggapi celotehan tak jelas dari namja kampung babbo dan lagipula mereka benar, _

_Pancing itu tak bergerak, seolah tak ada satupun ikan yang sudi mampir ke kail pancingku dan sungguh jika hari ini aku tak juga berhasil memancing maka aku akan kembali dengan bom untuk membunuh semua ikan sialan di sungai ini._

_Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi, saat anak-anak itu kembali menertawakanku_

_"kau membuat ikan takut dengan wajah murammu itu."_

_Aku mempoutkan bibirku kesal tak perlu menolehpun aku sudah tau siapa pemilik suara itu_

_"diamlah Bummie." Gerutuku kesal dan tak lama sebuah kail lain juga terlempar di dekat kailku, dan sepertinya namja es itu juga ikut memancing._

_"yak, disini tak ada ikannya dan kau juga ikut-ikutan.?" _

_Kibum diam, mungkin terlalu malas untuk meladeni ocehanku yang menurutnya tak penting itu._

_Srutt._

_Yak sialan, pancing Kibum seolah tertarik oleh sesuatu_

_What the – _

_Aku yang sudah satu jam terduduk saja belum mendapatkan apapun dan dia yang bahkan belum mencapai lima menit memncing sepertinya sudah membuahkan hasil._

_"ini." Secara cepat Kibum melemparkan pancingnya padaku dan dengan sedikit gelagappan aku menerimanya, karena kaget segera kutarik pancing yang hampir membuatku tercebur ke sungai._

_"HUWAAAAAAAAAA.." aku berteriak kaget saat seekor ikan berukuran besar terkait pancingku –pancing Kibum tepatnya._

_Dan karena itu anak-anak kampung itu mau berteman denganku, hanya karena seekor ikan yang kutarik dari pancing orang lain mereka tak lagi membullyku._

_"yak, kau seorang namja sejati."ucap salah satu diantara mereka._

_Hari itu aku sangat senang, sungguh.. _

_Tapi Tuhan sungguh bersikap terlalu adil saat itu atau hanya aku yang tak menyadari bahwa Tuhan tak menitipkan namja serupa malaikat ini padaku._

_Maka, sore itu tepat ketika sang surya kembali ke peraduannya karena saking gembiranya aku meloncat-loncat di bebatuan yang membentang indah sepanjang sungai yang berarus deras itu._

_Aku terpeleset, tak terlalu kuat tapi karena itu aku merasakan pusing saat kepalaku menghantam batu sungai walau tak lantas menghilangkan kesadaranku tapi cukup membuat tubuhku seakan mati rasa._

_Suasana yang sepi karena memang semua orang sudah kembali ke kediamannya masing-masing walaupun ada mungkin tak terlalu banyak yang berlalu lalang._

_Kejam, seluruh manusia seakan dibuat Tuhan tak melintas di sungai ini. Kibum berjuang seorang diri, mengumpulkan seluruh tenaganya melawan arus yang entah kenapa terasa lebih deras dari biasanya._

_Dengan susah payah ditariknya tanganku sambil sedikit demi sedikit mempertahankan peganggannya pada bebatuan yang berhasil di cengkrammnya._

_Kibum hampir kewalahan, aku bahkan merasakan tangan yang menggengem tanganku itu sedingin es. Daras tak ia sadari menetes dari tangannya yang menggengam bebatuan itu._

_Aku menanggis, kenapa saat seperti ini tubuhku bahkan sangat sulit untuk kugerakkan, tak peduli berapa air yang tertelan olehku bahkan berapa air yang masuk lewat hidungku yang menyebabkan rasa sakit ini semakin menjadi_

_Aku hanya menghawatirkan namjachinguku yang kini sudah menggigil kedinginan_

_"aku akan menyelamatkanmu Kyunnie." Lirihnya sambil memperat genggaman tangannya padaku_

_Entah karena kebaikan Tuhan atau berbekal tekad kuat Kibum, dia berhasil mengeluarkan seluruh sisa tenaganya menarik tubuhku agar tak hanyut dan kini berhasil mendorongku ke tepi sungai. _

_Aku bersyukur Tuhan tak mengambil nyawaku saat inu juga, tapi sepertinya takdir berkata lain_

_Tangan hangat yang selalu menggengamku itu terlepas, _

_Dengan mata terbuka aku melihatnya sendiri, arus itu menyeret Kibumku menjauh dariku _

_Aku melemas pasrah, menjeritkan nama Kibum sekuat tenaga meski nyatanya tak ada satupun suara yang keluar dari bibir pucat ini, tetesan darah masih merembes keluar dari kepalaku._

_Rasanya baru beberapa menit yang lalu kami bersama, masih terasa indah namun tidak untuk saat ini, saat dimana takdir yang kejam membiarkanku meratapi sendiri kejadian naas yang siapapun tak akan menduganya._

_"ya Tuhan Kyuhyun." Teriak Appa dan langsung membawaku dalam pelukannya_

_Suara orang-orang desa yang beramai-ramai membantu Appa mencariku terdengar, aku ingin menjerit memberitahukan mereka untuk menyelamatkan Kibumku disana, tapi tenaga ini tak tersisa lagi hanya liquid bening ini yang mengalir deras mewakili hatiku yang hancur._

_"kita akan mengobatimu nak, setelah itu kita akan kembali ke Seoul, maafkan Appa yang mebuatmu menderita dan Appa tak akan mebiarkan anak sialan yang sudah gagal mejagamu itu bernafas tenang." Lirih Appa yang masih memelukku dalam perjalanan pulang kami_

_**Appa, jika kau tau bagaimana Bummie menyelamatkanku apa kau masih akan berkata begitu?**_

_Dan malam itu menjadi saksi bisu kesakitan yang aku rasa, aku hanya bisa menaggis sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tbc...**_

_**Gomawo buat semua readers yang sudah baca dan reviews**_

_**Chap depan aja ya dibales reviewnya?**_

_**Makanya review lagi Nde? #modus**_

_**Gimana chap ini?**_

_**Semakin gaje ya? **_

_**Mohon reviewnya :D**_


End file.
